More Than Friends
by Brenda Sousa
Summary: Muito mais que irmão da melhor amiga, muito mais que meros amigos...
1. Chapter 1

_**Reencontro. **_

Não se sabe ao certo se o ensino médio foi apenas um caminho para que se conhecessem ou se aconteceu por acaso ou se o destino realmente planejou uni-los um dia. Talvez sua irmã tenha sido o elo pra tudo desde o começo. Sendo aqueles momentos bizarros, os quais os três compartilharam e riem a todo o momento sobre seus tempos de colégio, motivos para terem se apaixonado. Um sorriso atrapalhado com lábios sujos de cachorros quentes oferecidos por Mônica, ou uma alça de vestido de formatura, caída sob os ombros, foram meros detalhes que passaram despercebidos, mas que, se analisados, foram importantes detalhes para seus corações, ainda inconscientes que, mesmo depois de alguns anos fora das salas de aula, bateriam mais forte um pelo outro.

Amor aquele que nunca fora revelado nem para seu melhor amigo. Ross Geller guardava aquilo dentro do peito como um segredo inconfidencial até para o mais confiável do mundo. Como melhor amiga de sua irmã mais nova, Rachel passava maior parte do tempo debaixo do mesmo teto que ele, e isso incluíam aniversários, ações de graças, natal, e todo o resto possível. Já na faculdade, um ano mais velho, ela era a única garota que, mesmo tão desajeitada, chamava sua atenção.

Típica garota de último ano. Prestes a entrar pra faculdade, seus olhares estavam direcionados aos veteranos. Aqueles mais populares, loiros de olhos azuis que não fazem o estilo de ninguém, nunca. Melhor amiga de Mônica desde sempre, e assim como a própria, nunca soubera ou desconfiara de algo partido de Ross. Era apenas "o irmão babaca da Mônica".

E assim se seguiram tantos anos. De fato, depois da faculdade, Rachel foi morar fora com a família, deixando aqui amigos, colegas, e alguns namorados não importantes. Mas quem diria que depois de tanto tempo, um dos seus maiores fracassos poderia reaproximá-los de novo?! Vê-la vestida de noiva, absurdamente linda e desesperada, sem rumo e sem solução para a fuga de seu casamento, era completamente estranho para ele. E tudo aquilo que sentira no passado, parecia ter reascendido naquele momento. Seu choque não foi exclusivo, afinal, Mônica também não a vira desde sua viagem para fora.

E por coincidência, encontrá-la num momento delicado de sua vida, também a fizera lembrar-se da amizade que tinham quando jovens. Os outros três amigos, Phoebe, Joey e Chandler, faziam um pouco de esforço para entender o espanto dos dois, que não abriam a boca enquanto a observavam de longe.

- Ross, Mônica? Vocês querem fazer o favor de explicar o espanto? – Bastou isso para que Ross e Mônica se olhassem incrédulos – Ou vocês estão assim só por que tem uma louca vestida de noiva, com um cabelo totalmente fora de moda, tentando se embebedar AQUI?

Nesse exato momento, a discrição de Phoebe chamou a atenção de Rachel. O reencontro oficial de Ross e Rachel. Monica se divide em fazer com que Phoebe caia na real sobre o que disse, e em estar em choque com tudo aquilo.

- Ah. Não se preocupa você está linda. – Clássicas jogadas para consertar seus foras.

- Mônica?

- Rachel Green?

Incrível como tanto tempo não teria se apagado da memória de nenhuma das duas, seus rostos. Embora bastante diferentes. Se para Ross, admirá-la no passado já era maravilhoso, hoje seria o paraíso. Aquele nariz de aberração já não era o mesmo, afinal, não era nada que uma cirurgia paga com o cartão de crédito do seu pai não resolvesse. Ainda era a mesma patricinha, e isso era possível perceber pelo seu jeito de agir.

- Mas o que houve?Tem tanto tempo que a gente não se vê, achei que você ainda estivesse morando fora.

- Eu vim pra cá, eu e o Barry resolvemos nos casar aqui.

- Então você não deveria estar aqui.

- Eu sei. Mas... Eu o larguei no altar, e o primeiro lugar que eu encontrei foi aqui.

- *humhum* Rachel?

- Quem é você? – Pergunta a moça de braços dados com Mônica, e secando as lágrimas que caiam do seu rosto.

- Ross. Irmão da Mônica.

- Oh... Como seu irmão babaca está diferente. – Todos riem, para a infelicidade de Ross.

- Não muito bem recebido. Ok. Esse não é o momento certo Ross.

Enquanto continuavam conversando, e tentando entender o motivo do reaparecimento, Ross pega seu casaco e se retira do Central Perk. Precisava pensar. Como, depois de tanto tempo, logo após o término de seu casamento, Rachel Green reapareceria em sua vida? Era praticamente inacreditável. E como desde sempre Ross fora um sonhador retraído, imagina que aquilo fosse um sinal. Mas uma coisa o impedia de agir de qualquer forma. Realmente ele nunca fora bom com as mulheres, o que deveria fazer nessa situação?! Quer dizer, ela sempre foi a paixão da sua vida, mas ela tinha acabado de deixar um cara no altar, e além do mais, aquele encontro foi somente por acaso.

- Não Ross. O que é que você pode fazer?! Um encontro, um café, uma conversa, e no mínimo uma troca de roupa, afinal, ninguém anda por aí vestida de noiva. E ela deve voltar pra França, para o mundinho luxuoso dela.

Finalizando o pensamento, resolve refazer o caminho de volta a cafeteria. Ao chegar lá, imaginava não encontrá-la. Muito pelo contrário. Sua face não estava mais repleta de lágrimas, e já havia feito amizade com todos por ali. Phoebe, Chandler e Joey, que não parava de lançar indiretas para que Mônica a apresentasse. E para sua surpresa, por incrível que pareça, um sorriso. Um não, vários. Estavam a gargalhar. Por mais que ela estivesse arrasada, Mônica sempre a colocava pra cima, e havia sido assim desde sempre. Não era aquilo que deveria acontecer, mas naquele momento um desânimo toma seu peito. Mônica o observa parado na porta, e enquanto Rachel se entretia com os outros 3, tenta entender sua reação.

- Ross, por que você saiu daquele jeito?

- Eu... Não sei.

- Fiquei preocupada, achei que tinha algo a ver com ela. Tem?

- N... Não. Ham, por que teria?

- Bom... – Difícil convencer Mônica de algo tão estranho – Eu preciso te dar uma notícia. Como a Rachel veio para cá para o casamento, e acabou isso acontecendo, ela vai morar comigo.

- O que?!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Futuro Incerto

Rachel tão perto assim? Problemas a caminho. Aquela decisão que ele havia tomado teria de ser revista. Precisava de conselhos, mas a quem pedi-los?! Não podia contar, seria inaceitável. Mas ao mesmo tempo não podia continuar mantendo aqueles sentimentos por debaixo dos panos.

- O Que? Como assim morar com você?! Vocês não se vêem a um tempão, não sabe o que foi que ela virou, vai colocá-la dentro da sua casa?

- Ross! Até parece que a Rachel traz perigo para alguém. Agora a pouco ela estava reclamando das unhas!

- É. Tem razão. Mas de qualquer forma, eu não acho isso certo.

- Olha só. – Mais um discurso convincente vinha por ai – Ela está completamente deslocada, não quer voltar para casa. Não sabe o que fazer. A gente precisa ajudar ela a se virar sozinha, entende?

- Ahn... Ok. Tudo bem. – Seu coração finalmente falou mais alto.

- Eu sabia que você ia deixar. Vou arrumar tudo, deixar o quarto perfeito para ela, e eu podia...

- Monica. Chega. Sua mania de limpeza me irrita as vezes. Sério, para com isso.

- Acabou com minha diversão!

A besteira foi feita. Aquela convivência novamente. E se ela se interessasse por algum dos rapazes? Ela por perto acabará lhe enlouquecendo. Um turbilhão de coisas acontecia ao mesmo tempo eu sua vida, sua separação com Carol o deixou bastante abalado, ainda mais pelo motivo pelo qual isso aconteceu, a notícia de que ela estava grávida, e agora Rachel.

Depois de ter concordado com aquilo, só restava se juntar ao grupo. De certa forma, era bonito ver que ela estava se enturmando. Agora eram ao todo 6. Mas seu olhar estava fixamente direcionado a ela. Mônica estava eufórica com a arrumação que a esperava, mas ainda desconfiava de algo, parecia perceber algum mistério naquela história toda.

[...]

Já à noite, um frio absurdo tomava o apartamento, mesmo janelas e portas fechadas. Era congelante. Rachel já havia dado alguns dos seus típicos ataques histéricos. Para ela o apartamento era muito apertado, apesar de não ter quase nada. Em segundo lugar, sua primeira lição passada por Mônica, foi se livrar dos seus cartões de crédito. Mais uma luta. Ross estava presente em todas. Era engraçado vê-la sofrer por coisas tão fúteis. Mas ao mesmo tempo, sabiam que aquilo valeria a pena, e aquela seria uma nova Rachel. Uma nova Rachel para tomar o coração de um novo Ross.

Depois de um tempo, ele resolve se aproximar dela. Se todos estavam nesse dilema, por que ele não poderia?! Enquanto ela admirava a neve caindo sob os pequenos cubos da janela, de braços cruzados, tentando esquentar seu corpo sob um sobretudo de lã, Ross se aproxima com uma xícara de chocolate quente.

- Quer?

- Ah. Obrigada. Estou morrendo de frio. Nunca me vi sem um aquecedor.

- Hum... Mas e então. O que tem feito desde o colegial?

- Ah. Desde que me mudei pra lá, terminei minha faculdade em Moda, e resolvi me casar.

- Simples assim. - Sussurra

- Oi?

- Não nada. Você até que lembrou de mim rápido. Achei que fosse demorar alguns séculos.

- Quem é você mesmo?!

- ...

- Brincadeira. Ih... Pelo visto eu vou demorar um pouco para aprender a me divertir como vocês né?! Ross Geller?!

- Quanto progresso, meu sobrenome veio junto pela primeira vez. Aliás, é a primeira vez que você pronuncia meu nome!

Conseguira arrancar um sorriso dela. Há algum tempo atrás, poderia dizer que aquele era um de seus sonhos. Mas hoje, ele queria muito mais. Mais do que apenas um sorriso ou a pronuncia do seu nome completo. Estava disposto a ajudar nessa sua nova vida, e ser um amigo (ou muito mais) importante nessa trajetória.

De repente, ouve-se no apartamento um latido de cachorro. Ah não. Celular de Rachel Green! Alguns pequenos detalhes precisam ser adaptados, ao que parece. Mas enfim, o pior ainda estava por vir. Seu pai estava te ligando, e estava prestes a ouvir uma bronca daquelas, afinal, desde que saíra fugida do casamento, não tinha dado notícia de vida a ninguém.

Os gritos podiam ser ouvidos do outro lado da linha, e não só ela, como o resto estavam assustados. De repente aquele rosto sorridente desaba. E Ross começa a perceber que seria impossível vê-la sofrer a partir de agora. Sofreria junto.

Ao fim da ligação, sentada no sofá sendo consolada por sua eterna melhor amiga, Ross lhe oferece um abraço, tirando-a dos braços de Mônica. Palavras não seriam suficientes para acalmá-las, e isso, só o tempo seria capaz de resolver.

Durante aquele abraço, sentir seus corações pussando unidos, o deixou nervoso. Rachel pouco ligava, bastava que alguém estivesse ali para apoiá-la, e por sorte, ou acaso, era ele. Alguém quem ela não sabia, mas ainda lhe estenderia muito a mão.

- Rach... – Era a vez de Mônica expressar sua preocupação.

- Hein? – Responde com a voz ainda choramingando.

- Vem. Deita na cama. Descansa, dorme um pouco. Amanhã a gente dá um jeito em tudo. Tudo bem?! – Por fim passando as mãos em seu rosto encharcado.

- Tudo bem. Boa noite Phoebe, Chandler, Joey. Boa noite Ross. Obrigada.

- Ahn. Não precisa agradecer.

Aquele Boa noite seria responsável por seus sonhos. A última lembrança dela direcionada para ele naquele dia, e seu olhar a acompanhou até que a porta do quarto se fechasse com as duas dentro. Os três amigos preparavam para irem para suas respectivas casas, e ele entra no caminho. Os prédios eram próximos, mas para Ross caminhar até a esquina daquela rua, naquela noite, parecia uma imensidão sem fim. Rachel finalmente dormiu, e a partir daquele dia, um futuro incerto estava por vir para ela. Sua vida amorosa, profissional, e pessoal no geral, estava prestes a começar pra valer.


End file.
